Gaz Wilkinson
Gary "Gaz" Wilkinson, born in 1981, Gaz has two sisters (Julie and Tasha) and a half-brother, Munch. He works as a mechanic at Brindley Autos, originally owned by his father until he sells it to Donna. Gaz is a stereotypical "blokey bloke" who likes football (supporting Manchester City FC), and also beer, sex, Hollyoaks[1] and Monarch of the Glen. He is an avid collector and user of pornography and has a phobia of sheep, believing them to be evil.In a late series 5 episode, Gaz and Donna plan to move to a house in Knowsley but on a visit to check out the house, he spots a sheep in the field and is too terrified to want to live there anymore. In the episode when Donna moves into Gaz's flat, Donna notices Gaz has some very strange habits, such as when he is making toast he will only use bread from the middle of the loaf as the rest is apparently 'haunted'. This is also the episode when you find out that Gaz is scared of sheep. This is discovered when Donna overhears him singing while he brushes his teeth. "Bringing in the sheep, Bringing in the sheep, What do we do before we sleep? We bring in all the sheep..." When asked why he sings the song he says it's so he doesn't dream about sheep because they scare him. His favourite books include The Lust of the Mohicans, Pleasure Island, Macbiff and The Count Of Monte Cristo (although the cover doesn't actually say "Count"). He is the person responsible for splitting up Jonny and Kate, much to the happiness of Janet. At one point, he cheats on Donna by sleeping with Janet. This secret is kept quiet for a while, until he accidentally reveals his betrayal to Donna one night in bed. After this, he and Donna split up for a while, until they get back together after he is involved in a road accident. Gaz finds out he has a low sperm count after deciding to become a sperm donor because he feels broody; this supposedly proves that Jonny is Corinthian Keogh's father. He proposes to Donna numerous times throughout Series 6 before the two of them finally get engaged, and they eventually marry in Series 7. After the marriage, Louise finds out that Gaz is Corinthian's real father and despite trying to keep it secret, informs Gaz, who is thrilled; but she decides not to tell Janet, who is still dealing with the loss of Jonny. Gaz and Janet finally realise they belong together, and at the end of series 7, Donna leaves them to be happy together. In series 8, Donna returns and Gaz is happy with Janet, but cannot resist having sex with Donna for old-times' sake; eventually, Janet and Donna give him an ultimatum to choose between them. Gaz decides that he loves Donna after all, and drives to her, crashing a car on the way. He wakes up in hospital, to find Donna at his bedside. This result was chosen by viewers in an online poll. In series 9, Gaz is in a wheelchair following the car accident, and was in a year-long coma. Throughout the next series Gaz struggles to comes to terms with being disabled and tells Donna that he would walk again, with a little help from her he manages to take his first steps. In the final episode Gaz turns 30 and realising he has never been outside of Runcorn he decides to travel the world with Donna but after finding out she may have cancer she tells Gaz she wont be coming with him but doesnt tell him the reason why. Gaz then says an emotional farewell to Donna at the aiport before leaving to start his new life. Category:Characters